


dreams/nightmares

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видит, как Дерек умирает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams/nightmares

Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видит, как Дерек умирает.

Сначала Стайлз ничего не помнит. Он просыпается и чувствует странное волнение, ему плохо, словно и не спал совсем. Это продолжается совсем недолго. 

Чуть позже он вспоминает обрывки снов. И если раньше это было нечто странное, но не пугающее – смешение реальности и бредней воображения, – то сейчас Стайлз отчетливо видит пятна крови на бетонном полу. Он не хочет снова закрывать глаза, боясь вспомнить еще что-то.

Но кошмары пробираются под плотно сжатые веки, заползают в самое горло, цепляясь когтями. Они заставляют Стайлза кричать ночью, просыпаясь в холодном поту, со страхом разбудить отца. После этого Стайлз не спит до самого утра, стараясь отвлечься. Он не может заснуть, да и не хочет. Он не помнит, что видел. Но на душе гадко, и во рту стоит противная горечь.

Он читает статьи в интернете, стараясь понять, как контролировать сон. Учится, долгие недели, засыпая на уроках, получая нагоняи от тренера. Но Стайлзу всегда есть чем гордиться, и в одно утро он просыпается помня. Простыни прилипли к телу, на ладонях полумесяцами следы от ногтей – так сильно сжимал кулаки. Стайлз не забывает, что он видел. _Смерть_ Дерека.

Уходят еще три ночи, чтобы понять – он не воспроизводит воспоминания. В его снах Дерек умирает постоянно. Каждую ночь. Один раз – если Стайлзу повезет. Пять – если до утра будет слишком долго идти время. 

Скотт замечает, что Стайлз плохо выглядит.

– Откуда эти круги под глазами?

И никаких сил на шутки у Стайлза не остается, он не отвечает ничего. Молча заводит джип и уезжает домой.

Он надеется, если организм будет достаточно вымотан, то кошмары не вернутся. И все будет как раньше. 

Но это не работает. 

Кошмары продолжаются.

Дерек, разорванный на части.

Дерек, сожженный как Питер.

Дерек, отравленный аконитом.

По подсчетам Стайлза, он видит кошмары уже семьдесят два дня. Еще немного, и его нервы сдадут. 

Он не запоминает занятий, но всегда делает домашние задания. Главной целью является не спать, и Стайлз справляется. По паре дней, а затем опять проваливается в вязкий кошмар, из которого не может выбраться до самого утра. 

Отец задает простой вопрос:

– В чем дело?

Он сам еле на ногах держится, и Стайлз выжимает из себя улыбку, говорит:

– Скоро экзамены, нужно готовиться.

Ночью Стайлз не ложится спать – слишком сильный озноб. Он знает, что организм выжат, но не может придумать других адекватных способов борьбы. 

В доме стоит тишина, и Стайлз старается как можно быстрее выйти из дома. Перебирая ключи в кармане, он думает, что лучше не использовать машину. Одновременно это и самый безопасный вариант.

Стайлз входит в лес и старается забыть все страшные сказки, услышанные в детстве и модернизированные в юношестве, благодаря интернету. Он понимает, что все это чушь, но в голове мешается наличие оборотней и охотников в реальной жизни, и глупые выдумки столетней давности. Дорога до дома Дерека занимает много больше времени, Стайлз чувствует нечто похожее на обморок. Колени постоянно утопают в темной холодной грязи. От корней на ногах ощущаются синяки. Стайлз уже стоит на поляне, и думает, что осталось немного, когда отключается.

Он снова открывает глаза, чувствуя мягкие волны качки – Дерек несет его на руках. Он не злой, во взгляде только беспокойство. И Стайлз думает, что хуже уже не будет:

– Я видел, как ты умирал.

Дерек ничего не отвечает.

– Слишком много раз. Я не могу больше.

Все тело Дерека горячее, Стайлз словно сам пропитывается этим теплом, но никак не может закрыть глаза. 

Кровать похожа на большой океан, и Стайлзу становится страшно. 

_Только не закрывай глаза._

Дерек стягивает со Стайлза кеды, грязные джинсы, толстовку и закутывает в одеяло, как в кокон.

– Спи.

Он ложится рядом, и Стайлз, сколько не старается, не может больше держать глаза открытыми.

Во сне он не видит ничего.

Дерек забирает кошмары.


End file.
